belowfandomcom-20200214-history
Armor
(Note: This article is a work in progress. Information is missing, and not all armor has been listed. More will be added) Armor can be found in chests scattered throughout below, as well as from blue rock formations. Helmets cannot be damaged when The Wanderer is hit, though body armor will deplete in durability until it breaks. Broken armor is removed from the inventory, and re-acquisition requires searching for the desired armor in locations containing any weapon or armor that have been previously looted from blue rock formations. Certain armor sets will remain in the same places if they were purchased from a merchant or obtained from a wooden chest. Body Armor Different sets of armor have varying amounts of durability. All body armor will negate 100% of the damage that would have otherwise been received without it, up until the respective breaking point. This is the worst armor in the game, but can be found relatively early. It has only one durability, so if you get hit once, it will disappear immediately. Location of Leather Armor Leather Armor can be found at the North Shore. Swim up and slightly to the right once you reach the shoreline, and look for a wrecked boat you can walk onto. There is a chest and blue rock formation on it; the rock should contain the armor set. This armor is easy to get your hands on from run-to-run, as it respawns in the same chest consistently. With 2 durability, it will provide you with some free, effective protection for a short while. Location of Bone Armor Bone armor can be found after opening the city drawbridge at the end of Floor 6 using the City Key. In the large, open transitional area that follows, head to the bottom of the stairway leading to the center of the room. A chest resides at the bottom, in the circular clearing. Open it to grab the armor. Dark Armor is the first set of sturdy body armor The Wanderer can get their hands on, sporting 5 durability total. It is one of the few pieces of armor that can be purchased for Gems. Location of Dark Armor Dark Armor is located in the same area you find the Bone Armor, inside of a merchant's shop. It costs 80 gems to purchase. Helmets Helmets provide unique attributes to the Wanderer. They cannot be damaged when hit by an enemy, and instead provide passive bonuses. Gives your character a lantern-like glow and reveals nearby traps. The light radius is smaller than the lantern, but does not require light crystals to use. Location of Crystal Skull Floor 3 – Can be purchased from a vendor for 80 light crystals. Located behind a stone barrier that requires 200 light crystals to open. Gives your character general damage reduction and reduces damage from darkness tentacles that spawn in Floor 10+. Location of Dark Helm Floor 7 – Can be purchased from the vendor for 80 light crystals. Reflects damage from enemy attacks back onto enemies. Location of Fang Skull Floor 9 – Enter a large chamber guarded by undead. Continue to travel down to find an altar with the skull. Causes wild animals such as wolves to become aggressive and attack the player. Location of Horn Skull Floor 3 – Located behind a door with a strange symbol. Hit the matching floor symbol with the Tempest Hammer to unlock the door. The Wanderer deals more damage with arrows. Location of Iris Skull Floor 10 – Unlock the shortcut from Floor 10 back to the starting point. There’s a chest with the Iris Skull next to the lift. Provides some warmth. Useful for floors with extreme cold. Can be stacked with armor. Location of Toque Floor 4 – On the freezing cold floor, find a side-room with strange markings on the wall. Break through the barrier with bombs or bomb arrows. Pulls in nearby light crystals. Also triples the amount of light crystal acquired while equipped. Location of Void Skull Floor 15/16 – Deep in the darkness, look for a room that’s completely black with strange rocks with red marks. Blow through both barriers to reach the helm. Category:Gameplay